


Nice To See You So Happy:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Regret/Regrets, Relationship Advice, Romance, Slash, Talking, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Rachel were spending time with each other, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Nice To See You So Happy:

*Summary: Danny & Rachel were spending time with each other, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Rachel Edwards regraded her ex-husband with a smile, & saw that he was much happier than he was before. “How are you doing, Daniel ?”, as she waited for him to answer her.

“I am doing good, I finally found my soulmate, Luck finally shone on me, & I am just basking in it”, The Blond said smiling, as he took the water, that his ex offered him, & took a sip out of it. 

“Does it have something to do with a studly seal partner of yours ?”, The Beautiful British Lady said teasingly, as Danny blushed in response. Rachel just laughed, & then she got serious.

“It’s nice to see you happy, If Steve does it for you, Then, Don’t lode it, Love only comes once in awhile”, She advised him. Danny knew that, & he sensed that she had more to say on the subject. 

“The biggest regret for me was not showing you the respect that you deserve, & to tell you that you are a great father, & you were a great husband. My biggest mistake was letting you go”, she said with emotion. Danny was equally emotional, & said, “Thank you for saying that”, He kissed her on the cheek, & they spent the rest of their time together. Danny is glad that they are friends again.

As soon as he got home, He took Steve into his arms. They shared a heated kiss, & he said, “I love you, Super Seal, Thank you for making me happy”. “Right back at ya”, The Hunky Brunette said, as they cuddled & snuggled against each other. 

The End.


End file.
